


Extreme Rules Holiday Special: All I Want For Christmas Is You

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Taking a small break from their mission and the ring, Reggie and Celeste celebrate Christmas in their own special way.
Relationships: Celeste Luvendass/Male Protagonist, Kyu Sugardust & Male Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Extreme Rules Holiday Special: All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short Christmas story by me. Hope you spend it with the ones you love. Don't be me. Be like Reggie and Celeste.
> 
> \- L.I.T.T.

Anyone in California could say that most days were more than pleasant, the state’s warm climate attracting people far and wide. At night, California – from Palm Springs to Los Angeles – was full of lights, welcoming all those to enjoy its popular nightlife activities. When the holiday season rolled around, it was no different and yet, it was something to behold. Dazzling lights lit up the streets with festive cheer; families far and wide travelled to enjoy some fun, rocking around the giant Christmas trees no matter where in the state.

Whether it was outside or in their homes, the holidays seemed to bring people together.

However, Reggie and Celeste spent their holidays somewhere else - alone and free from the noise and the pomp and circumstance…and quite content gazing at the stars in the glittering night sky.

Together, Celeste relaxed in Reggie’s private cabin, far from Glenberry. They bathed in a hot spring, small enough for just the two of them. As Reggie’s arms wrapped around her body, her bikini leaving little to the imagination, Celeste was content, knowing the only eyes that lingered on her were his. The serenity and solace of it all made her hum in satisfaction, radiant orange eyes staring back at Reggie with a coy little smile – one that appeared quite often for her.

“This feels _amazing_ , Reginald. I almost don’t want to leave,” Celeste said, a gentle giggle escaping her lips. “This gorgeous location, the chill of the night, the stars in the sky. It’s exquisite.”

Reggie smiled, not only loving Celeste’s giggle but the passion in her words. “It’s enough to make ya pretty grateful being here on Earth, huh?”

“Quite grateful, yes.” Celeste’s smile widened before a quick thought entered her mind, causing her to turn around to face Reggie. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t it a special time for your people?”

“Christmas? Yeah.” Reggie frowned. “Yeah, it is."

“Apologies. I feel like you might not spend some time with your family.” Celeste furrowed her brow, staring off to the side before looking back at Reggie. “I wouldn’t want you to be upset.”

Celeste watched as Reggie’s expression was one of guilt and hesitation, responding to his worries with her calm temperament. However, Reggie was less than open to share...

“Let’s just say that as much as I wanna see my family, they’re not the kind to spend Christmas together,” he said, somewhat dejected. “Not anymore, anyway…”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm.” Reggie nodded, rubbing Celeste’s cheek with a sad smile. “Sorry.”

Rubbing his chest, Celeste felt the warmth of the water on her skin, distinct from the chilly aura from her body.

“Don’t you apologize to me.” Celeste cupped Reggie’s cheeks. “We both planned to enjoy my first ‘holiday season’, so let’s focus on other matters later. Alright?”

Reggie stared into Celeste’s eyes, something about her voice and her fluent and gentle cadence soothing him. “No doubt.” He paused. “You like this so far?”

With a smirk, Celeste shrugged. “I can’t complain.”

“Oh, yeah? You like it better than shooting runaway convicts in the kneecaps?”

A not-so-subtle laugh came out of Celeste as she covered her mouth, gently thumping Reggie in the chest. “Reginald! You do realize that I resent the implication, don’t you?”

“I didn’t hear a no~”

Celeste giggled, shaking her head. “Okay. Perhaps I enjoy this a bit more, but it’s only because of your hospitality.”

“I’m all about being a pro. Professional wrestler, professional host…professional cabin designer.”

“I’ll defer to your professional knowledge, then.” Admiring the contrast of her blue skin with his dark brown, Celeste looked into Reggie’s eyes. “I could have departed from this planet, but…I do enjoy the multicoloured display in the living room. And with one of those trees, right?”

Reggie nodded. “You’d be missin’ all of it if you left.”

“I would.” Content, Celeste slowly rubbed Reggie’s chest, her voice soft-spoken. “I’d be dismayed about missing you…even it was for a few minutes or so.”

“Well, Celeste…I’m right here.” Reggie’s eyes narrowed, rubbing Celeste’s lower back to her utter delight. “You ain’t missin’ me anytime soon.”

“Despite your interesting grammar, you are not wrong. Let us savour the moment while we have it…Reggie.”

With impish smiles, the pair leaned forward, kissing and making out in the spring. Unlike the raucous streets of Glenberry, the only sound that lingered was the sound of lips pushing and pulling away, the familiar sound of a sensuous series of smooches in the air. Pulling back, Reggie and Celeste shared a sincere smile, giving each other a peck on the lips before the latter spoke.

“4.5 billion years…and yet your planet is still gorgeous,” Celeste uttered, turning to face the starry sky. “There are so many stars here.”

Save for the water delicately splashing against his skin, Reggie allowed the sweet silence to linger before he spoke. “When I was a kid, there was always something about spending weekends stargazing…wondering if we were alone.”

“Do you feel like it sets your mind at ease, knowing there are other species besides your kind? Would you imagine spending time with someone like me?”

“A little bit…but I’m not gonna lie. Meeting you, all of this? It’s pretty bizarre.”

Celeste, ever the curious soul, tilted her head slightly, holding onto Reggie’s arms. “Bizarre? That’s putting it rather mildly, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s good. Almost out of this world.”

Celeste shook her head with a smirk. “You and your humour.”

“My puns are always great.”

“No one in your ‘locker rooms’ would agree with you.”

“They don’t understand my humour sometimes.”

“I don’t understand some of your humour, Reginald.”

Reggie slightly leaned his head to meet Celeste’s gaze. “But you like it, though?”

Celeste’s eyebrows furrowed with an adorable pout. “Perhaps I do.”

“So shall it be, Luvendass,” Reggie teased in a humorously evil tone.

The pair enjoyed yet another laugh before they observed another star, brighter than the rest.

Reggie pointed to it, kissing Celeste’s cheek. “As much as I enjoy decorating with you…those are our Christmas lights.”

With a peck on Reggie’s cheek, a genuine smile curled across Celeste’s lips. “I won’t forget this moment.”

As Reggie smiled, he realized that for all of life’s hardships, he was truly lucky. Spending Christmas in his cabin was one thing; spending it with an enchanting individual like Celeste was another thing entirely. The way that the moonlight accentuated her eyes…

The way the water from their spring sent chills down her body…

And the way she hummed Christmas jingles under her breath during their time alone.

Everything about Celeste drew Reggie to her…just like their first day seeing each other. To Reggie, it felt warm. He couldn’t help his smile, realizing how lucky he was.

However, for Celeste, she was more than willing to indulge learning more about Reggie’s ‘holiday cheer’. “Reginald, would you like to relax with me by the…what was it…‘fireplace’, right?”

Reggie’s eyes narrowed, leaning closer to Celeste. “With some of that hot chocolate you wanted me to give you?” Celeste nodded, earning his dazzling smile. “How can I say no?”

Celeste kissed Reggie with a cute sound that made Reggie’s heart flutter. “Okay. I’ll see you inside.”

With a smile bordering on delight and sultry sensuality, Celeste, slowly rising out of the pool, exited with her typical grace, taking one of the comfortable clothing that Reggie called a ‘robe’. The robe hugged her shapely curves, but it was secondary to seeing the cabin once more.

She made her way inside the living room, spotting the lights around the Christmas tree. Her eyes travelled from the dazzling array to the warm cups of cocoa and cookies on the table, to the roaring fireplace, its red hues taking her off guard.

Nevertheless, not even the Zamall siblings could deter her from humming the funky holiday tunes, enjoying the vocals. It all seemed so different and yet for Celeste, it was wondrous.

Well, it was almost as wondrous as Reggie holding her from behind. “Oh, Reginald…thank you for inviting me to have this holiday date.”

Reggie smiled, seeing the look of genuine appreciation on Celeste’s face. “You’re welcome.”

As the night progressed on its way to Christmas Day, Reggie and Celeste sang, enjoyed some stories, and spent their favourite pastime - making out - together. With no rowdy, criminal smugglers, professional wrestling matches, or stress on their minds, the pair were free, open to enjoy their holidays in their own way…

However, as Reggie held Celeste in his arms, cuddling with her on the fireplace, he shared a wholesome moment with someone else.

A fresh chocolate chip cookie in his hand, he gave it to a hidden Kyu, giving her a fist bump after she graciously accepted it.

“Hey, Reggie. Can I go chill by the pool and skinny-dip?” Kyu whispered to him, smiling wide as he nodded. “Thank you. Merry Christmas, Reggie~”

As Kyu floated to the hot springs, she stopped, dangling a mistletoe above their heads. However, Reggie, waving for Kyu to come closer, wagged his finger and placed it over her lips, gently pushing her away. Kyu pouted and shrugged, starting to head back before being welcomed with a peck on the forehead by Reggie.

“Happy holidays, Kyu,” Reggie mouthed silently to Kyu, grinning. "Thank you."

With a cheeky smirk, Kyu winked, wagging her finger before disappearing.

Reggie smiled, opting to save his romantic gesture for Celeste, kissing her cheek to her utter delight. “Happy holidays, Celeste. Hope the two of us can make it one of a kind for you.”

Celeste smiled, looking up at Reggie. “It already is, thanks to you.”

And with that, Reggie raised the same mistletoe over Celeste's head. With a loving smile, they highlighted their night with a passionate kiss, safe and content in their cabin of love.


End file.
